A Merry Christmas To You Too
by Mistress Soba
Summary: Ky Kiske broke everything off with Sol Badguy. He felt bad from the beginning, but can he fix it? Maybe a little push from Jam can help. Characters a little OOC.


Hellu all! This is my first fanfic under this account, because I was stupid and didn't save my stories before wiping my computer memory out." whine "It's a slash fic (of course!) with Ky and Sol….

There is no Jam bashing in here, but she helps Ky out a little. :3

Yeah, I like Jam.

And peanut butter for that matter.

Anywho! On to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I, Soba, do not own Ky, Sol, and Jam in any way. I am making no profit from this, and only imagine that I created these characters. :3

**Warnings:** Light swearing, and a sucky ending for this was thought up off the top of my head. Yay for running out of ideas! I might change the ending in the future, but I'm actually still struggling with other things so… .

* * *

Snow crunched beneath my feet, footprints were left behind me. I stopped momentarily, brushing blonde strands away from my eyes to look at the ruined snow. Funny. 

People have told me that I was like the snow when it first falls.

Clean.

Pure.

Untouched.

But after _he_ came along, all that changed. People turned their praising gazes elsewhere; my new image became that of trodden snow.

Defiled.

Dirty.

Permanently marred.

For almost four years, I tried to make it work with him. I tried to ignore those hateful stares and rude words. But it never turned out right.

Thanksgiving was just around the corner, and I broke it off with him. He seemed hurt, confused, but it disappeared and was replaced with his rage and violence. He swore at me, called me weak, and I haven't spoken to him since then.

It is now Christmas Eve.

I shoved my hands deep into my pocket, slowly continuing my walk. I wasn't going anywhere in particular; I was just out for a fresh breath of air.

"Ky Kiske!"

My head snapped up and around, eyes searching for the voice that called out for me. My spirits dropped as I saw Jam rushing towards me, her work clothes decorated with bells. I forced a smile as she grabbed my hand. "Jam, what a surprise this is."

"I know, isn't it," she giggled, pulling me towards her restaurant.

When we were inside, she sat me down at one of her tables. The restaurant was empty, and the curtains were drawn. Jam disappeared for a moment and returned with a hot cup of tea.

"Thanks," I muttered before sipping the tea, the contents warming me on the inside. "So…why are you working? Aren't you supposed to be with your family or something?"

She sat across from me, her cheerful smile lifting my spirits a little. "Eh, I had the employees bring in their families and we prepared a large dinner for everyone. I have some desserts left over if you want any." Jam shifted in her chair, her smile turning to a frown. "Ky? What's wrong?"

Before I could reply, she spoke. "It's Sol Badguy, isn't it?"

I let my gaze drop to my tea.

"Oh…. Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you visit him? I mean, I would have suspected you two to be enjoying each other right about now…"

"I can't," I replied. "I broke up with him about a month ago."

Jam rose from her seat. "Oh, I know this story," she sighed. "People were giving you a hard time about your relationship with Badguy, and you couldn't take it. Ky, you've got to hold your head up and put yourself above the negative views shown today." She leaned forward to hug me, her arms secured over my shoulders and around my neck.

"Jam, I can't –"

I was cut off by a glare from Jam. She stood beside me, her eyes narrowed and hands on her hips. "Ky Kiske, what happened to working things out? I demand that you get your butt up and out of my restaurant, go to Badguy's place, and fix it." A smile played along her lips. "Or someone help me, I'll jump in."

Her stern stare softened back into a cheerful gaze. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. When I looked back up at her, she was still smiling. "All right." I stood up, taking one last sip of my tea.

I smiled at her as I left, pulling my coat closer to my body to protect myself from the cold. I practically ran to Badguy's apartment, my cheeks flushed from the onslaught of heavily falling snow.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of his door, fist poised, ready to knock. Slowly, my hand dropped back down to my side as I heard movement on the other side of the door. Queen was blasting from the inside.

Sol's voice was heard clearly above the music, the sound of breaking glass following the expletives.

I had lost my courage and began backing away from the door.

I jumped as the door was suddenly yanked open. A disheveled Sol stood in the doorway, panting heavily and sporting alcohol. His eyes were glazed over and starting to turn red. I cleared my throat. "Sol."

He sneered. "What the fuck are you doing here?" His words were slightly slurred.

My mind searched frantically for an answer. "I thought I'd stop by to wish you happy holidays."

"Well," he snapped, "Happy motha-fuckin holidays to you, Ky. Is that all? Then get the fuck away from me and go screw someone else over." He titled his head back to down the alcohol.

I blocked the door with my foot as he began to close it. His eyes sent daggers at me. "Get your fuckin' foot out of the way, before I cut it off myself!"

"I want to apologize, Sol!"

He laughed, he was scorning me. "Apologize? Fuck you, kid."

It had only taken me a split second to realize that the alcohol may have put Sol's guard down. I pushed the door open with all the strength I could muster up and rushed inside.

Sol swore and slammed the door shut. "You're walking into a fuckin' lion's den."

"I realize that," I said. My voice was surprisingly soft, even with all my anxiety. Sol really wasn't the person you wanted to talk to when he has been drinking. Heck, he wasn't the person to talk to when he hadn't had a drop of alcohol in a week. "Look, what I did was a mistake –"

"A mistake? A _mistake_!"

"Yes, a mistake," I replied before he could continue. "I shouldn't have let what everyone else thought get to me…" I trailed off as Sol stalked over to me, invading my personal space. He smelled of different varieties of alcohols.

"Fuck you, Kiske. You always care what others think of you! You're their perfect angel!"

"Would you just shut-up and listen to what I've got to say!" I yelled, anger flaring up within me.

Sol's annoyed expression turned to rage. He grabbed me, pushing me up against the wall. I cried out as my back slammed into a mirror mounted on the wall.

"Put me down, you barbarian! I came here to say that I was wrong and you –" My words were muffled.

Sol crushed his lips upon mine, surely bruising my own lips. Wide eyes slid closed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled away momentarily to speak, his lips brushing over mine. "Oh god, kid, take me to heaven or damn me to hell…. What ever it is, _please_, do it now."

I began to stutter, not sure what to say. I had his attention, but now I was speechless. Sol moved farther away, but still close enough to pin me against the wall. He was silent, his hard and uncaring features suddenly filled with concern. I lowered my eyes. "I'm scared, Sol," I whispered. "It's not what they thought that bothered me, but the results of their thinking. We could be killed."

"Then we'll fight." Sol was smirking when I looked back up at him. "We'll keep fighting until we work ourselves down to the bones." All traces of his anger had disappeared.

I smiled as he brought a hand to my face, his mouth close to follow. My fears were slowly being erased with each passing second, desire replacing it. Pent up emotion and pleasure battered me, sending trembles throughout my body.

There was a short pause as the large clock located across the street began to chime.

"Sol," I mumbled, "Merry Christmas."

"A Merry Christmas to you too, kid."

* * *

R&R! .; Be gentle! ...Please? I'll give you a shiny quarter _**and**_ a cookie! You can't beat that! 


End file.
